


Not Your Uncle

by Neminine



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Teaser for a future story involving Scrooge, Donald, and Della





	Not Your Uncle

Scrooge sat quietly. The only sound the rustling of the papers he had in front of him. Suddenly his phone rang, startling him. "Hello, McDuck Mansion, Scrooge Speaking." "Hello Scrooge." Scrooge frowned. "Ah'm na' goning ta deal with ye today Glomgold. Naw if ye excuse me..." The next words froze Scrooge's blood. "Donald aced his speech today." "Wha..." Scrooge cleared his throat. "What makes ye say that?" "Oh Scrooge. Did you really think you could hide them from me? To be fair you did pretty good. Thirteen years of me thinking they were gone along with your wife was more then anyone else did. But I know they aren't your sister, Hortense's children. Your son was skipping all the way to the car. Your daughter was yelling at everyone who would listen that Donald got an A. I better get off the phone now, they are home." The dial tone sounded, signaling Glomgold had hung up. Scrooge darted to the window and looked out. Della and Donald were sprinting to the door.

"Uncle Scrooge! Uncle Scrooge! Donnie got an A! He got an A!" Della's enthusiasm was infectious. "Oh Really? Donald me lad? What did ye get an A on?" The younger of the twins bounced up and down. "I got it on my speech Uncle Scrooge! Everyone understood me!" Scrooge couldn't help but smile. "That is good news me lad!" "ICE CREAM!" Della's declaration did not go unechoed. "ICE CREAM!" Now brother and sister chanted together. "ICE CREAM ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!" Scrooge laughed. "Alright ye wee terrors! Ye can have some ice cream!" The joyful shout was almost deafening.

The children were asleep now, giving Scrooge some time to think. He had to get them away, far away, from Glomgold. But Glomgold had proved it wasn't safe to just send them away to someone else. Scrooge realized he was staring at his map of the world he had on his wall. Yes. That might work. The twins can't be taken, if Glomgold can't get near them. Sitting quietly in his study, Scrooge decided to take Della and Donald with him on his next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Yes this is short. But it is a teaser for a future story where Scrooge is actually Della and Donald's father. As for why he gave them up? You can either guess from the teaser or find out in the story.


End file.
